Rockets don't fly without Plasma
by ThePeacockFeather
Summary: Giovanni's daughter, Persia, is now the leader of Team Rocket. What will happen when she meets N, the leader of the enemy, Team Plasma...? Will N's charms and innocence be able to melt Persia's heart of ice and her extreme hatred for Team Plasma? NxOC. Rated T just in case...
1. Prologue

**Rockets Don't Fly Without Plasma**

**Author's Note: My first fanfiction ever! Hope ya like it! Just saying, I'm going to be making up a lot of characters and shippings along my fanfiction journey. Like in this story, I made up Persia, the daughter of Giovanni. Please let me know in the reviews if any of you can think of a good shipping name for PersiaxN**

**Disclaimers: I don't own pokemon or N or Team Rocket or Team Plasma, just Persia.**

**Prologue:**

Olivine City, Johto…

Giovanni sat in the lobby of the Olivine hospital. His fists were clinched nervously as he waited.

A cat-like pokemon with a red jewel on his head sat on the floor beside the Team Rocket Leader.

A Persian.

Giovanni's favorite pokemon.

He patted his head which made the normal type pokemon purr softly at its master.

Giovanni thought, _Finally a heir for the Team Rocket throne when I am gone. The little one must know everything there is to know about pokemon and combat skills… _

A baby's cried came from one of the rooms in the hall.

Giovanni looked up to see a nurse with a happy smile splattered across her face.

"Congratulations, sir!" she squealed cheerfully. "It's a girl! The baby is very healthy and has no signs of mental or physical problems."

The man nodded at the nurse. "Thank you." Then he turned back to his Persian. _So it's a girl… I would much rather have a boy as the heir of Team Rocket._

Several days later, the mother fell ill and passed away.

Giovanni then realized that his few days old daughter is his only family and the only heir to the position of Team Rocket Leader. He vowed to train the girl to be cleverer, braver, faster, and more skillful in combat and pokemon than himself.

And for extra inspiration, he named the girl Persia, after his favorite pokemon.

Forestlands of Unova…

Ghetsis and a couple of Team Plasma grunts lumbered through the forest.

Their shoes made sloshing noises as they walked since it was raining.

One of the grunts struggled to hold an umbrella above Ghetsis's head. "What are we doing here again, Ghetsis sir?" he asked cautiously.

"Quiet!" The man rasped. He listened for the sound once more.

There was a faint sound of laughter echoing through the forest. It sounded like a little boy.

"This way!" Ghetsis shouted to the grunts and they took off in the direction of the giggles.

They ran deeper in to the forest and found the source of the sound.

In a small, dry cave, a little boy about four years old sat with a Woobat, a Zorua and a Darmanitan. He was staring at the pokemon with great amusement.

"Zooor! Heeheehee…Zooooor!" the Zorua cried to the boy.

The kid chuckled at the dark type pokemon as if he could understand what it was saying.

Ghetsis took one look at this boy and knew right away that he will be the one to rule Team Plasma and pass the law to free all pokemon.

The Darmanitan noticed the men and cried out a warning to its friends.

The boy looked up at Ghetsis and his Team Plasma grunts. "Who are you…?" he asked in a quiet tone that the men could hardly hear.

Ghetsis stepped forth from under his umbrella, getting soaked in the process which didn't make the speech he was about to give seem any more professional. But he still began to introduce himself. "Eh-hem… My name is Ghetsis. I am the internal leader of the Seven Sages. Thank the legendary pokemon, we've found you."

The boy looked at him blankly.

"There is a prophecy," Ghetsis continued. "It was once said by the Shadow Triad that a boy who can speak to pokemon and understand their feelings will become the king of Team Plasma one day.

"Team Plasma…?" the boy asked. "Isn't that an evil group of people?"

"No, no!" Ghetsis said defensively. "Trainers think that we are evil but people like you, who understand pokemon should think of us as allies. Team Plasma encourages the world's trainers to release their pokemon so that they can be free again instead of cooped up in a pokeball. You will become the leader of all that. And literally be treated like royalty. Now please come! We must take you to the castle!"

The two grunts didn't wait for the boy to answer and just set him on his feet and began to usher him away.

"W-wait!" he shouted and turned around to the pokemon who raised him. "May I take my _friends_ with me? Please?"

Ghetsis was about to say no but the look in the boy's eyes stopped him.

The look of complete innocence and true love for all pokemon.

Ghetsis sighed, irritated. "Fine."

Weeks later, in the throne room of a grand palace, the boy was crowned Prince Natural Harmonia Gropius of Team Plasma or for short, just N.

In a few years, Team Rocket and Team Plasma will become bitter rivals and N and Persia will meet to battle.

**Author's Note: Yes, I know. The prologue is super short but I promise the chapters will be much longer. Thanks for reading and please review!**

**-ThePeacockFeather**


	2. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Chapter 1 is here! Again, if anyone thinks of a good shipping name for NxPersia, don't hesitate to leave it in the reviews! Enjoy the story!**

**Chapter 1:**

14 years later…

**Team Rocket Headquarters of Johto…**

Persia's P.O.V

"That _cursed_ Team Plasma!" I screamed as I slammed my silver knife onto the table.

The Team Rocket grunts around the room flinched at my temper.

Only my loyal executives, Proton, Ariana, Petrel, and Archer dared to speak to me while I am this angry.

I just received word that Team Plasma has taken over our Sinnoh headquarters.

The nerve of them!

Although Team Rocket has plenty of bases in all five regions, the Sinnoh base holds the Legendary Palkia, Dialga, Giratina and Arceus. If Team Plasma gets the base, they will have the Sinnoh space, time, antimatter, and creation pokemon.

I cannot let that happen. Yet it still did.

Team Plasma has gotten… shall you say… smarter since 14 years ago and they're plans have been more thought out.

I growled inwardly at the thought of the Sinnoh legendary pokemon, whom I tracked down for five years, could be being released at this moment by that Ghetsis and the boy who thinks of himself as "the king of Team Plasma".

Pathetic.

I studied the large holographic satellite photos of the castle where Ghetsis and the other leader hide out in their spare time.

Who is this other leader anyway? My father told me when I was three that Team Plasma had found a new king and now I'm 16 and I still have not figured out the identity of this boy. Forgive me, Father.

"Miss Persia." a grunt was at the door of my office.

"What is it," I asked, feeling a bit annoyed that my thoughts were interrupted.

"Someone is here to speak with you."

I froze. Could it be Father? Has he heard of our loss in Sinnoh? Oh Arceus, I'm dead. I did my best to look normal. I cannot afford to appear weak in front of a lower class Team Rocket member.

The grunt seemed uncomfortable that _I_ was uncomfortable. "Um… he says that he has a message from Team Plasma. If this is not a good time, Miss Persia, I'll tell him to leave."

I relaxed and exhaled deeply.

If it is not Father, then I have nothing to fear.

"Let him in." I tell the grunt.

He bowed and left my office.

Moments later, I heard some arguing in the hall and suddenly my doors flew open revealing a very nervous Team Plasma grunt and two Team Rocket grunts who were watching him to make sure he doesn't try anything.

Just the mere presence of a Team Plasma member made me gag from disgust.

The grunt looked young but still older than me. He wore the extremely out of season Team Plasma uniform and shook with fear when he saw my walls lined with the nasty looking weapons that I use in combat.

Vales of poisons and different acids, a titanium bow with a quiver of matching arrows, my huge set of silver throwing knives(my favorite!), and the masterballs that held all of my legendary pokemon.

One of my men gave the Team Plasma grunt a push.

He stumbled forward and nearly tripped on the smooth, waxed floor. That would have been a pretty big bruise.

Not that I would care.

"Er…uh…I," the Plasma grunt murmured. "I… r-represent Team P-plasma and my name is-"

"I couldn't care less what your name is. Just spit the message out!" I shouted at him. I just could not bear to have a Team Plasma in my headquarters.

The man let out a small squeak as he backed away but my grunts blocked his exit.

"If you have nothing to say, then get out." I said to him. "Or maybe I should take you prisoner just for the fun of it."

"Wait, no! I do! I do have something to say!" the grunt shouted before my men could kick him out. "Uh…um… O-our king has asked me to tell you that…um… he is willing to not release the legendary pokemon held at the Sinnoh Team Rocket base if you and your organization surrender to us and-"

After hearing the word _surrender,_ I launched myself into the air, over my desk and land directly in front of the grunt, scaring him half to death.

My men backed away to watch the Team Plasma grunt get beaten to a pulp by me.

I grabbed the Team Plasma member by the collar before he could make a run for it.

He was a bit taller than me but that didn't make the experience any less scary for him.

I jerked him down to my level so I could say what I'm going to say right in his face. "When Magikarp defeats Mewtwo. You go tell this 'king' of yours that Team Rocket will _never_ surrender. _I_ will never surrender. Sending that message was useless. And tell him to brace himself for the battle of his life. _I am coming_. To reclaim my base and my LEGENDARY POKEMON!" And with that, I shoved him away and my Team Rocket grunts dragged him out the door.

I turned toward the large window behind my desk and looked out to the west at setting sun. Sighing of frustration, I began to plan what pokemon I will use against the Team Plasma king.

He will have some legendary pokemon of his own I'm sure. Probably a Zekrom or Reshiram or both… After all, they are the main legendary pokemon of Unova.

I walked over to the wall where my pokemon were stored and snatched up Mew's pokeball. I will be using pokemon that are only from the Kanto, Hoenn, Johto, and Sinnoh regions.

The Team Plasma king will most likely not be familiar with them.

Then my hazy grey eyes darted to Suicune, Deoxys, and Groudon's pokeballs. Aaaah, how I loved to use my Suicune, Deoxys, and Groudon… I quickly hooked their pokeballs to my belt.

Lastly, I chose Lugia and Darkrai to fill my team.

I was polishing their pokeball when there was a knock at the door. I groaned and shouted, "What?" and sat down behind my desk.

The door cracked open and I saw the faces of my executives.

I felt a bit guilty shouting at them since they're always here to give me advice and cheer me up when I am upset.

My first executive, Proton frowned at me. "Are you alright, Miss Persia? You seem depressed."

"I'm fine." I answered, feeling embarrassed that my executives saw me while I looked weak.

"A grunt told us that you've decided to attack Team Plasma very soon," Petrel, my second executive said. "I will make preparations at once. What weapons would you like to use for this attack?" He strolled over to my knives and poisons.

"Just my pokemon please, Petrel." I told him, patting the pokeballs hanging around my waist. "My goal is to defeat the king of Team Plasma in a match, disband his organization and bring back Palkia, Dialga, Giratina and Arceus."

Ariana, my third executive spoke up, "May I suggest something, Miss Persia?"

I nodded for her to go on.

"You see, the king of Team Plasma is a boy called N." Ariana said. "There is rumor that he can speak to pokemon and understand them."

"What?" I sat up in my large swivel chair. "Did I just hear you right, Ariana? You just said that he can speak to pokemon?"

"Yes, Miss Persia. That is what I said." Ariana answered me.

"Aaah…" I nodded. "Please continue."

"N can be a huge help to us if can get him to join Team Rocket. If we can observe his likes, dislikes, weaknesses, strengths and personality, we can play with his mind and trick him into joining us. Then we can hold him hostage for Ghetsis to disband Team Rocket. At the end we will still have a member who can speak to pokemon."

"Fine plan…" I muttered.

Ariana's specialty is mind tricks and manipulation which I admire and that is why she is my favorite.

That's when my fourth and youngest (still older than me though) executive, Archer made a comment, "Do you really think that they'd fall for that, Ariana?"

"Yes! I do!" Ariana said confidently.

She and Archer have never gotten along in the 14 years they've worked for me…

Proton cleared his throat and tried to ignore the two executives arguing. "Would you please join us for dinner, Miss Persia?"

I sighed… "Why not?" It's been a long day.

**N's Castle, Unova…**

N's P.O.V

"Lord N," a Team Plasma grunt said to me. "Can I get you another drink?"

I looked into my empty goblet. "Yes, please."

He took my cup, bowed and left.

I sat around a large table with my Fa- er… uh…Ghetsis, the Goddesses, Anthea and Concordia, and the Shadow Triad.

Food filled up every square inch of the table.

It was nice… a quiet dinner with my _family._

"Lord N," Anthea called. "Congratulations on your capture of the Sinnoh Team Rocket base. It was quite a win."

I nod.

Gaining the Sinnoh Team Rocket base didn't make me feel any better though.

When I saw the four legendary pokemon that were held there, I attempted to speak with them.

Dialga said that it enjoyed being trained by the Team Rocket Leader. It wanted to become more powerful and now it is.

Palkia told me that its trainer will come back for it and together they'll take back the headquarters.

These two pokemon's answers surprised me.

They didn't want to be released. They wanted to become powerful through training with and fighting alongside their human trainers.

Giratina and Arceus's responses were not much different.

_Why is this? _I asked myself. _Why do they care so much for these humans who imprison them in pokeballs? Trainers use their pokemon to do the hard work and force them to fight with one another. Is that really what Dialga, Palkia, Giratina and Arceus wants? A chaotic world where humans and pokemon are partners? Pitiful…_

"Lord N!" Concordia shouted, breaking my thoughts.

I jerked up and realized that my face was about to land in my bowl of steaming hot soup if I had lowered it any farther.

Ghetsis looked me with disapproval.

I call him _Father_ when I speak to him but in my mind I still see him as just _Ghetsis._

"I'm fine…" I say to the goddess.

There was a long awkward silence. Then a Team Plasma grunt entering the dining area.

"P-pardon me for entering w-without permission b-but I have a private and v-v-very urgent message for Lord N," he said nervously.

I raised an eyebrow at this. I looked over at the others sitting around the table. "Excuse me." Then I left the dining room and followed the grunt into the hall.

"Yes?" I asked once we were alone.

"I-I'm afraid that we have angered the Team Rocket Leader with our offer." He told me. "The Leader has ordered a battle with you; Lord N. Team Rocket is coming to reclaim their legendary pokemon. I am sorry my Lord… I should have elaborated more on our offer…"

I shook my head. "It's fine. You were brave to go to the Team Rocket Headquarters alone and give the message straight to their leader. If it's a battle they want, they will have one. I haven't had a battle this important in a long time. It will be fun!" I smile to reassure him that I was not mad at him.

He bowed at me, said some nervous "thank you's" and took off down the hallway.

I decided to skip the rest of dinner and spend some more time with my pokemon.

They need the encouragement for a battle against the Leader of Team Rocket. Although I have no idea what his battling style will be… As a matter of fact I don't even know who he is.

He must have spirit to challenge me.

I smiled, not because I'm sure, I'm going to win, but because I think that this battle will bring me even closer to my pokemon.

I made my way through the castle to the chamber where my friends are kept.

Zekrom, Zoroark, Klingklang, Carracoasta, Archeops, and Vanilluxe's pokeballs were nicely polished and each had their own platform to sit on.

I am proud of my friends, for their spirit and ability to keep fighting. I plan to set all of them free once Team Rocket is disbanded.

**Author's note: Please review and tell me what you think! Your opinion means a lot to me! I like doing Persia's P.O.V better than N's, so sorry if you like N's P.O.V better than Persia's. Buh-bye now! Until the next chapter!**

**-ThePeacockFeather**


	3. Chapter 2

Author's note: Yeeeeellooooo! I'm back with chapter 2! Please enjoy the story and make sure to read and review! Also thanks to Harukimi for being my first reader who favorited this story. It really means a lot to me to have my first follower of the story too. Thanks again!

Chapter 2:

Team Rocket Headquarters, Johto…

Persia's P.O.V

My first thought on the morning of day that I will battle the king of Team Plasma was: I need a disguise.

Considering the fact that I am the champion of Kanto, Johto, Hoenn and Sinnoh as well as the Leader of Team Rocket, I need a very good disguise when I get away from my headquarters.

I've always been proud of myself for becoming such an amazing trainer but being the champion of four regions serves as a really good cover.

No one would suspect that their champion in the leader of an evil organization.

Heeheehee… That was my evil laugh.

Anyway, I put my long caramel colored hair in a single braid down my back and tucked it into the hood of the cloak I wore. I found a dark mask that covered the top half of my face except the eyes.

My knives were hidden in the sleeves of my cloak in case my opponent doesn't want to play fair. The pokeball holding my team were their too.

Speaking of pokemon… I wondered how my Palkia, Dialga, Giratina and Arceus were doing…

They better not have been released.

I promised myself that I will strangle the idiot who let them go.

Then I realized that I was clinching my fists so tightly that my knuckles turned an unnatural white.

I straightened up and made sure that my hood was low enough so that my eyes were hidden.

I threw the doors of my room open and began to walk down the hall.

Minutes later, I reached to front doors of the headquarters and saw that my personal helicopter was ready for me.

It was three times larger than a normal chopper and was painted completely black.

Behind it was the Team Rocket combat unit.

You never know when you'll need back up.

A Team Rocket grunt opened the door to the helicopter for me and I stepped in carefully.

My pilot was already in his seat, checking the gauges and meters.

"Take me to the Unova Region." I commanded the pilot.

"Yes, Mistress." He nodded and turned on the engine.

N's Castle, Unova…

N's P.O.V

_Leave me alone._ Giratina snarled.

I'd been trying to get near it all morning.

Apparently, the pokemon of antimatter really hated my guts.

"Look," I said to it. "Your trainer is coming. We are going to have a battle. I think that it's about time I meet the leader of Team Rocket. But I really care for you, Giratina. Won't you rather be free than inside a pokeball?"

_I like my pokeball just fine, _the dragon-ghost type pokemon answered almost immediately.

I took a step toward it but Giratina just growled and flew to the other side of courtyard.

After finding the pokemon in the Team Rocket base, I let them all out of their pokeballs and into the yard of my castle.

I sighed and turned my attention to Arceus who was angrily kicking a pebble around.

_Who are you? _Arceus glared at me when I got about 30 feet away from it.

"My name is N" I told it. "I'm owner of this castle. Is there anything I can do to make you feel more at home?"

Arceus looked at me strangely. _Where is Persia?_

"Who?"

_My trainer…_

"Oh…" I nod. "May I ask why you want your trainer back so badly?"

_My trainer is one of a kind, N. Someone whom I saw courage, perseverance, strength and skill in, even if-_

"he works for Team Rocket?" I finished.

Arceus looked down at the pebble it was murdering. _Why do you act so calm? When you have me and Palkia and Giratina and Dialga? You could have used to take over the world a long time ago… so why didn't you?_

"I… I don't want to take over the world," I told the alpha pokemon. "I just want pokemon to be free and not treated like slaves."

_Hmm…_ Arceus muttered._ Perhaps you are one of a kind too…_

Before I could say something else, a Team Plasma grunt peered out from behind the fountain. "Psst…Lord N!" he whisper-shouted.

"Yes?" I said, not turning away from Arceus.

"Um… sir," he seemed uncomfortable to be so close to the legendary pokemon of creation. "There are dark helicopters and combat vehicles heading in our direction. Could it be…"

_Team Rocket._ I thought. I turned to the grunt and said, "Thank you. I'll be there in a few minutes."

The grunt bowed and backed away.

I look to Arceus but it has already flown to the far end of the courtyard.

Straightening the black and white cap I had on, I took one more look at the legendary pokemon and made my way back to the castle.

Persia's P.O.V

I could see N's Castle ahead through the windows of my ride.

It looked exactly like it sounded: a castle.

_What idiot builds a castle and calls it a headquarters? _I asked myself.

"Where should I land, Mistress?" the pilot asked.

"Don't." I said. "Stay in the air until I call for you. I'm gonna have some fun before my big battle."

"Whatever you say." He flew the helicopter to where it was directly above the courtyard of the castle.

I got up from my seat, opened the door and jumped right out.

How I love the feeling of falling through the air.

The wind rushed past my ears as I plummeted towards to pavement.

When I sensed the ground near me, I quickly snatched Lugia's pokeball and threw it.

My flying-psychic pokemon burst out of the red and white ball and caught me on its back just before I hit the ground.

I had Lugia set me down beside the front door of the castle.

My executives' helicopter landed and they stepped out one at a time.

"It is a glorious day to finally meet and battle the leader of Team Plasma!" said Ariana. "We'll be rooting for you, Miss Persia!"

"Thank you." I said, not looking away from the tall doors of the castle.

Everything was quiet for a while.

"Should we knock?" asked Petrel.

"No." I straightened myself and turned to my Lugia, "Use Aeroblast."

My pokemon let out an ear-splitting roar and beat its giant wings together to summon a powerful blast of air focused on the door.

The air shot at its target and practically knocked the entire bronze door down.

I smiled at my Lugia's power.

Some Team Plasma grunts who were guarding the entrance began to send out their pokemon.

"Lugia, use Hydro Pump." I commanded.

The powerful water-type move swept the grunts away before they could tell their pokemon to attack.

By this time, my combat unit has landed and Team Rocket grunts filled the courtyard.

My executives and I marched into the castle with the rest of Team Rocket behind us.

Lugia blasted away all the Team Plasma grunts that tried to stop us.

Moments later…

We just about covered the entire first, second, third and fourth floors of the palace and was about to move on to the fifth floor which is where the throne room is.

I had Lugia use Aeroblast one more time to break down the door.

The throne room was pretty empty except for a boy around my age (but defiantly taller) with minty green hair.

His back was turned to me which gave me a clear opportunity to have Lugia use Psychic and take him out too.

But the boy turned around before I could say anything.

He had a pokeball in his hand and the look in his eyes was not fear that Team Rocket has cornered him, but of confusion. He wore a black shirt with a white button down shirt over it, tannish pants, and a black and white cap. His eyes were a light shade of blue-gray. He didn't look like a Team Plasma grunt.

I narrow my eyes at him. "Who are you?" I asked suspiciously.

The boy did something that I really didn't expect. He smiled. "Hi! I'm N!" he chirped.

Wait. N is the leader of Team Rocket… so that means… this boy is…

"You're the leader of Team Plasma?" I asked blankly.

"That's correct…" N answered slowly. "Who are you?"

I shook my head. "It doesn't matter who I am to you!" I shouted at him.

He flinched a bit at my sudden outburst.

"Hand over my legendary pokemon, N of Team Plasma!" I screamed at him. "Let us battle to find out which of us is greater!" I snapped my fingers and Lugia stepped forward and roared.

N was quiet for a while, looking at my pokemon. Then he nodded and muttered, "Hmm… yes… you want your friends back… your master will skin me alive if I don't…"

"Who are you talking to?" I was about ready to lose all patience.

N nodded again and turned to me. "Your pokemon seem to trust you very much."

_Huh? _I thought, confused. "What are you talking about?"

"I spoke to your pokemon." N said casually. "Lugia seems very eager to battle me."

_That's right… _I thought, bitterly. _This boy can speak to pokemon. That can be a problem if he can tell his pokemon to attack using telepathy. I'll never see it coming… better be very careful._ I studied N to look for anything that could be a threat.

A void cube hung by a chain attached to his belt. A small circular pendant was dangling from his neck. He had some golden bracelets too but otherwise, nothing harmful.

"Let's battle then." I growled.

"Gladly." N replied. "I will show you to the battle stadium." He led us up some winding stairs and through a few doors.

Finally reaching the battlefield, I noticed rows and rows and rows and rows and rows and rows of bleacher surrounding the center stage. The stadium was bright with blinding spotlights.

Out of all the space around the stage, only three seats were taken.

One seated a man with the same minty green hair as N.

And of course, I knew him.

Ghetsis.

My father told me about him when I was three.

Back then, he was the main leader of Team Plasma. Father said that he is our enemy and that we need to be very alert with him.

I didn't know what those words meant when I was a toddler but now I do. I watched him with a sharp eye as we passed him.

The other two seats were taken by two women.

The Goddesses, as I was taught.

I will not call them beautiful for I don't show any respect to a member of Team Plasma.

Ghetsis stood up when he saw me.

I gave him a sneer and turned away.

"What do you think?" N motioned to the stage.

I looked around. _He'll have to do better than this to impress me._ "Humph! Not amused." I said to him.

He didn't seem to care about my answer.

I gritted my teeth. "Down to business." I announced.

"Ah, yes. The prizes…" N said that like he just now remembered. "What do you wish to have if you win?"

"My time, space, antimatter and creation pokemon. And you have to disband Team Plasma."

He blinked a couple of times, obviously not happy with my choice. "And what if I win?"

"You tell me."

He pretended to think for a while. Then N suddenly perked up like he just thought of a genius idea. "If I win, I get to release your legendary pokemon and you must disband your organization."

I didn't stumble back or show any sign of surprise or reluctance. "Fine then. Let us began."

"Wait!" N shouted so suddenly that I jumped. "What if it's a tie?"

In my mind: _This kid is just trying to hold up the fight. Let's battle already!_

"We'll cross that bridge when we get to it." I said stiffly.

"I think it would be better to decide now." N argued.

This kid is really getting on my nerves.

I had a throbbing vein on the left side of my forehead. "Start. The. Battle. NOW!" I turned to Lugia who was behind me. "You're up first, Lugia. Let's rape his pokemon."

** (Author's note: Heheh… I'm too lazy to make up the whole battle so I'm just gonna skip to where Persia and N are both down to their last pokemon. Sorry if you were looking forward to the entire battle!) **__

Later… much later…

Both Mew and Zekrom were panting heavily.

N and I were down to a last pokemon.

The stadium was practically a war zone with lights that were shot out by the attacks of pokemon. Chunks of the floor were blasted away.

My braid was beginning to come undone and I quickly shove it back into the hood before shouting, "Mew, use Aura sphere!"

"Thunder, Zekrom!" I heard N tell his pokemon.

A giant bolt of electricity hit the ball of aura energy and exploded, sending both pokemon flying in opposite directions.

Mew managed to create a bubble of pink energy to cushion its fall but Zekrom slammed into the opposite wall, knocking a piece of it out.

Zekrom growled angrily as it tried to get up.

"Blizzard!" I shouted to my pokemon.

Mew sent snow and ice and cold winds at its opponent.

"Zekrom, dodge it! Then use Fusion Bolt!" N said.

His pokemon moved away from the Blizzard attack and summoned a thunderbolt heading straight for Mew.

"Psychic!" I shouted.

Mew's eyes glowed blue.

Zekrom's attack suddenly changed directions and went back the way it came.

Zekrom roared in outrage as it got hit by its own attack.

Mew looked faint and weak but it stayed floating in the air.

_My pokemon can't last much longer. _I thought, gritting my teeth hard. _I need to finish this battle fast._

N's pokemon didn't look so good either.

"Mew! Use Blizzard!" I shouted.

"Dodge it, Zekrom!" N commanded.

"After it, Mew! Use Psychic to control Blizzard."

The powerful ice type move followed Zekrom around the stadium.

"Use Fusion Bolt!" said N.

Zekrom turned around and shot the ice and snow right out of the air.

I growled silently in my throat. "Mew! Use maximum power Blizzard!"

"Zekrom! Maximum power Bolt Strike!" N countered.

I could hear the determination in his voice through all the other noises on the battlefield.

Mew used the last of its strength to launch a savage Blizzard attack while Zekrom used the last of _its_ strength to charge at my pokemon with a thick layer of electricity covering it.

The snow pelted everything in the stadium.

Zekrom ran into Mew with its attack, sending dust and smoke swirling around them.

_Oh my poor Mew! _I thought as I waited for the smoke to clear.

Moments later, the dust settled revealing both pokemon completely fainted and badly injured.

I stood in shock for a long time…_ It's a tie? _I keep asking myself over and over again.

"I told you we should have decided a prize for a tie." N said, examining his hurt Zekrom.

My face burned from anger. "Shut up, Grass head!" I shouted at him. I ran to my Mew and picked it up.

"Meeeew…. Mew… muuuew…" my pokemon mumbled weakly.

"Great job, Mew." I praised it. "You deserve a treat." I took a pokeblock dispenser out of my bag and fed a few to Mew.

N had returned Zekrom to its pokeball and was staring at me intently.

I scowled at him. "What are you looking at?" I growled.

"You pokemon says that it's sorry it couldn't win." He told me.

I narrowed my eyes at the Team Plasma leader. "Mind you own puny business."

Some cleared their throat behind me.

I turned to see my executives motioning for me.

"Uh… Miss Persia…" Petrel asked. "What do we do now?"

I did not know what to say.

N's P.O.V

_Did the purple haired guy just call the Team Rocket leader _Miss_ Persia? _I thought. _That means that the Team Rocket leader is…_

"Y-you're…you're…" I stuttered. "a girl?"


	4. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Hahahah! N thought Persia was a boy! Anyway, hope you people like this chapter and if you have any suggestions about anything at all, know that my door is always open. Also sorry again about my laziness with the N vs Persia battle…**

N's Castle, Unova…

Persia's P.O.V

I was in shock.

_H-he thought I was a… was a male? _I could hardly bring myself to think about it.

Even my executive's jaws dropped open.

I threw off my long cloak revealing under, a white tank top with a thin, gray flowing coat over it, black skinny jeans and tall leather boots that reached above my knees. I pulled at my braid since it was coming apart and ripped off the mask.

N seemed really surprised.

I glared at him, obviously ticked off.

"Heh… heh…" N laughed nervously, scratching the back of his neck.

"What?" I screamed at him. "Spit it out, N!"

When he didn't say anything, I exploded. "Anyone who mistakes _me_ for a boy has most defiantly got a serious problem! Are you THAT dense? What goes on in that little green head of yours? Huh?" I crossed my arms and tried to keep my eye from twitching.

That's the thing I hate about myself when I get mad. My right eye twitches uncontrollably.

I groaned when I couldn't stop the blinking in my eye.

"I just…" N began. "I didn't expect the leader of Team Rocket to be a girl. I thought the leader is Giovanni."

"Giovanni is my father." I informed him.

N frowned in confusion. "Giovanni has a daughter?"

"Yes!" I shouted in outrage. _My voice will be gone by tomorrow for sure... _I thought bitterly. "Now hand over my legendary pokemon!"

N said, "Technically, it's a tie so what's in it for my win?"

I wanted to scream _Nothing!_ _Because you thought I was a boy! You don't deserve anything! _But instead of saying that out loud, I answered, "What do you want? As long as I get my legendary pokemon back and I will not disband Team Rocket unless you disband Team Plasma."

"Well…" N muttered disappointedly like he was plans were just shattered. "Since we're not trying to kill each other anymore, would you consider becoming my princess?"

I didn't even think about this. The only word that came out of my mouth was, "What?"

"What?" I heard Ghetsis shout from his seat.

"WHAT!" my executives screamed.

"WWWWHHHHAAATTT?" roared the entire Team Rocket combat unit.

For the second time that day, I did not know what to say.

N looked down at me shyly.

That bothered me: he's taller than I am…

I felt my cheeks get warm._ What the-…? _Am I blushing? I've never blushed in my entire life! Why am is it happening at a time like this.

"No." I finally got the strength to say. Then I turned away from him.

N pouted like a little kid whose parents would by him cotton candy at the fair. "I guess I'll be releasing Palkia, Dialga, Giratina and Arceus then…"

I spun around to see N smirking.

_Why this little bleached Magikarp…! _I wanted to strangle him to death. _I can't believe I fell into his trap. _I did not know what to do.

I cannot let him release my legendary pokemon and there is no way I will agree to be his princess. "…"

After a long moment of silence, N looked tired of waiting. He walked up to me and I did not back away.

"You will be my princess even if you don't want your legendary pokemon." N whispered.

I resisted the urge smack him across the face.

Then N grabbed my left wrist and began to pull me away.

"Get your hands OFF me!" I thrashed around and screamed but N held on.

I would send a pokemon out to attack him but all my pokemon were fainted from the battle. That left me with my last resort.

I flicked my right wrist and a silver knife slid into my hand. I took an expert swing at N.

_Snip_

I had swiftly chopped off a small truff of N's long green hair.

He froze when he heard the small _snip _and whirled around to see what I've done.

I waved the truff of hair in his face, smirking.

The leader of Team Plasma quickly tried to examine his hair and while he was distracted, I jerked my wrist out of his grip.

"Now I have your DNA!" I shrieked triumphly.

N didn't look too pleased with the small hair cut I gave him.

I could only praise myself about how clever I was. Putting N's hair into a little plastic baggie, I thought about what information I can find out about him from extracting the DNA. I handed the baggie to a Team Rocket scientist for safekeeping.

N finally got over the fact that I was cleverer than him and said, "I hope you know you're still not getting those Sinnoh pokemon back until you come with me."

And that took all the joy out of me again…

Someone cleared their throat behind me and I turned to see my executives.

"May I suggest something, Miss Persia?" Archer asked.

"What is it?" I sighed.

"I had just come up with a wonderful plan to get those legendary pokemon back." He whispered quietly.

I raised an eyebrow. "Continue…"

"You will agree to become the boy's princess and live here in this castle. We will keep in touch with you during your stay. While you are there, secretly observe all the locks, security systems and other Team Plasma information that might help us on future missions. Also find the place where Palkia, Dialga, Giratina and Arceus are hidden. When you know all of Team Plasma's tricks and data, free the legendary pokemon and escape the castle with them. If this plan works, we will have our pokemon back and know all about this castle that Team Plasma calls a 'headquarters'." Archer finished with a hint of triumph in his smooth voice.

I had to admit that this idea might work.

My executives know that I can easily escape from a maximum security headquarters and I _am_ pretty good at fooling people too…

Archer, Proton, Petrel and Ariana looked at me hopefully.

"O-okay…" I said finally and turned to N who was looking at us like he's wondering what we were talking about. I suddenly felt like throwing up, telling him that I'll be his bride… "I'll be… your princess…" It was disgusting to hear the sound of my voice agreeing to this nonsense.

A childish smile crept onto N's face and all anger from the hair incident has disappeared. "You'll make a wonderful princess, Persia! That sounds very nice too. Princess Persia! And later you'll be _Queen _Persia! I can't wait for our wedding!" he sang happily. "What theme should the wedding be…? And when should the wedding be…?"

"Will you stop saying the words _princess _and _wedding_?" I mumbled darkly.

He waved my comment away and resumed to muttering to himself about the details of our…wedding.

It hurts me so much to say the cursed word. I had originally decided to never marry and remain a maiden for the rest of my life. That is a decision that I have not even told my own father yet. What would he want me to do…?

The mere word, _wedding_, made me gag. I attempted to hide my disgust but ended up vomiting right in the middle of the ruined stadium.

N apparently thought that I was actually really sick with some stomach flu and quickly he hurried me off the stage and out into the halls.

I was pretty mad about the fact that he treated me like a little kid, lecturing me about what to do during stomach flu season.

I really wanted to tell him that I threw up because he kept saying "princess" and "wedding" but I was too dizzy.

We walked down a few halls and arrived at the bathes.

N pulled a little rope cord thing that medieval royalties used to call room service.

Not two seconds later, a crowd of female Team Plasma grunt rushed down the hall bowed at us. They all began talking at the same time.

"How may I help you, Lord N?"

"What can I be a service of, my lord?"

"My lord, you look very nice today!"

"How was your day, Lord N?"

"Will you marry me, sir?"

I scowled at that last question.

Someone would actually _want _to marry N?

N raised his hand and all the grunts went quiet.

"This is my new princess, Persia." He motioned to me.

I didn't wave or smile or say a greeting.

"Somebody please help her clean up and dress her in the finest clothing," he continued. "And be gentle with her! She's not feeling very well."

Moments later…

The next thing I know, I had ten female Team Plasma grunts pampering me.

Two were asking me about what style of clothing I like.

Five others were scrubbing me with sponges and the rest were doing my hair.

"What kinds of shampoo do you like, Miss Persia?" a grunt with blonde hair asked me.

"I don't care… anything," I told her.

"Would you prefer a dress or a skirt, my lady?" Another grunt questioned eagerly.

"Neither. I like what I wore today."

"You don't know how lucky you are, Miss Persia!" a sponge girl giggled.

I didn't see what made me so lucky. "No I don't."

The grunt giggled uncontrollably. "I've worked for Team Plasma for five years, Miss Persia, and during that time I have seen many young trainers flirt with Lord N when he is out in public."

I wanted to say that I really couldn't care less but I figured that it wasn't necessary.

"But Lord N has never paid any attention to any of them," the grunt continued. Then she turned to her friends. "Do you guys remember that one girl last year whom Lord N took on a Ferris wheel ride?"

The other grunts nodded.

"Yes, the girl from Nuvema Town?" remembered a grunt with short orange hair. "What was her name…?"

"White," reminded the sponge girl.

"Yes! I thought she was very beautiful and that Lord N would choose her for his queen for sure," a shampoo girl cried.

"But he didn't." said the sponge girl.

"Not that they really had much of a relationship going," another shampoo girl pointed out. "He only took her on the Ferris wheel and that was the end of it."

I just snorted. Not that I cared.

The grunts resumed to giggling about how "cute" and "attractive" N is.

"I wish I was Lord N's princess!" a grunt announced.

"He's so dreamy!" shrieked another.

"Can you find out if he likes the chocolates I gave him last February?"

My head spun from all the questions and comments thrown at me.

N's P.O.V

I paced around the dining hall waiting for Persia to come for a late lunch since the battle lasted until 2:00 in the afternoon.

I had already sent my injured pokemon to the nurse and they were being healed.

Ghetsis suddenly entered the room looking really unpleased. "You foolish boy!" he bellowed at me.

I didn't flinch or say anything.

No one else was with us so Ghetsis could yell at me freely.

"Who told you to pick a princess?" he shouted.

Ghetsis has been mad at me many times for things that I've done wrong but I could not understand why he would be so concerned about me finding a princess. Is that wrong?

"Speak, boy!" his cold red eyes stared down at me.

"I saw something in her, Father," I told him.

"And what is that?" Ghetsis growled angrily.

"Uh… well…" I had never talked about a girl in front of Ghetsis before. This was kind of awkward… "First… I think that she is most beautiful. And… um I'm just really impressed with her. I never thought a pokemon would like its trainer so much."

Ghetsis just snorted at my answers.

"And the legendary pokemon favor her even though she is part of Team Rocket-"

"That's right!" Ghetsis shouted suddenly. "She is still a member of Team Rocket and if you are going to choose a princess, the person I want it to be is her!"

Is this what he's been mad about all this time? He thinks that Persia is serving as a spy?

I highly doubted it. Yet the thought wouldn't leave me alone. _What if she really is a spy? _I asked myself. _But she really cares for her pokemon friends too. She's only here so her pokemon aren't released. _I shook the thought out.

Ghetsis's nostrils flared angrily.

I looked around nervously. My gray-blue eyes landed on a female Team Plasma grunt standing by the door.

"Um, Lord N?" she asked.

Ghetsis sighed and shook his head frustrated like. Then he left me alone with the grunt.

"Yes?" I answered the grunt.

"Princess Persia says that she wishes to sleep now. Shall I show her to her room?"

I could understand why Persia wanted to sleep. She traveled all the way from Johto and had a really intense battle after that. I told the grunt, "Thank you for letting me know. Go take a break. I'll show my lovely Persia to her room."

The grunt bowed and backed out the door.

Persia's P.O.V

I waited outside the bathroom door wearing a long silky nightgown even though it's nowhere near nighttime.

I had told one of the grunts that I needed to sleep and she took off down the hall to look for N.

Sighing, I waited for her to come back. My hair had gone wavy from the braid and smelled like jasmine from the shampoo.

The floor of the castle was made of marble and so shiny that I could see my own reflection in it. I looked... like a pretty pampered palace Glameow. That's not a good thing. I'm supposed to look like a strong confident and clever Arcanine or Pawniard. How pitiful.

I heard footsteps approach me. I looked up from my sissy reflection to see N. He wasn't much better.

N didn't have a speck of dust on his shoulder or even a smudge of ketchup on his shirt. I pictured him as a snooty spoiled Ninetales.

"What?" I asked when he stared at me.

He shook his head like he just came out of a hypnosis attack. "Er… nothing."

I narrowed my eyes at him.

"You wanted to go to sleep?" he motioned down the hall.

I followed him around some corners and up and down stairs.

We stopped in front of a pair of large double doors.

"Here is our room!" N announced.

I frowned at the way he said that. "You said _our._ What is that supposed to mean?" I asked suspiciously.

"We share a room of course!" N said cheerfully.

I felt my face go pale. Then I let at a scream so loud that I would bet that people in the Kanto region heard.

N didn't seem to understand why I had screamed in outrage. "What is it, my lovely Persia?" he asked in a concerned tone.

"Don't call me that," I snapped. "And I'm not your's."

"Of course my beautiful Princess Persia!"

I groaned and decided ignore that last comment. "I can't share a room with a boy! That's not normal!" I protested, not caring that I might have sound like a whiny baby. "What makes it even worse is that I'm sharing it with the boy who is the leader of Team Plasma!"

N looked kind of hurt but I couldn't care less for his feelings. Then he said hesitantly, "Maybe I shouldn't mention that we'll be sharing the same bed?"

That's when I fainted.

N's P.O.V

My lovely Persia suddenly passed out and I caught her before her head slammed onto the marble floor.

Oh… the poor princess really needed some rest.

I carried her (Author's note: bridal style! Squeal!) into the bedroom and laid her on the king sized bed.

She looked beautiful passed out… not that I want her fainted.

_Her pokemon must be really injured… _I thought to myself. _They need healing. I'll arrange something._

I felt almost disappointed to leave my princess alone, but I got up from the chair I was sitting in and took one last look at Persia before slipping out the door.

**Author's note: How was it? Good? Bad? Annoying? Entertaining? Tell me what you think in the reviews!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Hello, people of ! Welcome back! I've noticed lately that I've been forgetting to put a disclaimers section in my stories. So just saying: I don't own anything except Persia! Also soooooo sorry for taking so long to upload this chapter. I've been getting other ideas for fanfiction but don't worry. I will keep this story going until it is its end.**

**Enjoy the happy story!**

N's Castle, Unova…

Persia's P.O.V

Why do I always have to be right?

The next morning, as I had predicted, my voice was completely gone.

Eh-hem… let me back up a bit:

I woke up in a really comfy bed with a fancy canopy and silk sheets and pillows. Then I realized that it was N's bed.

I cursed but no sound came out of my mouth. Oooh… great. I lost my voice.

Thankfully, N was not sleeping beside me otherwise I would have gotten a majorly sore throat from screaming… again.

Where is N anyway…? He was nowhere in the room.

I sat up and observed my surroundings.

A Chandelure shaped chandelier hung from the ceiling. Other furniture that matched the bed scattered around the room.

Sunlight streamed through a large balcony to my left.

I yawned, lifted my covers and walked slowly the balcony.

The morning sunlight stun my eyes but I could make out the view of the terrace.

I looked down to see a lovely courtyard with a shiny marble fountain (everything is just made of marble here, isn't it?). Then four familiar shapes caught my sleepy eyes.

One was blue, the second one was pinkish-gray, another one was black with large wings and the last was mostly white.

It didn't take a second for me to register that my legendary Dialga, Palkia, Giratina and Arceus were right there below me.

I bolted for the door, swung it open and ran straight into my green-headed nightmare, N.

I gasped and caught myself from falling backwards.

"My lovely Persia!" N exclaimed with surprise.

I stared at him and tried to act natural and not so suspicious.

"It's breakfast time!" N sang and he hurried me back into bed. "I didn't know what you like so I brought everything!" he announced proudly.

I wasn't sure what he meant so I waited.

Moments later, carts and carts of food were rolled into the room by Team Plasma grunts. It was practically an all-you-can-eat breakfast buffet on wheels.

At first I thought it was a joke. Did N really expect me to eat all this stuff?

"What. Is. This?" I stared at the bacon and pancakes and muffins and fruit and jams and eggs and all the other food that I didn't even know what it was.

When the last cart was rolled into the room, the grunts bowed and left N and I alone.

"Tell me what you would like, my dear lovely Persia," N smiled.

"Uh…" I wasn't about to let him know that I was impressed.

"If you can't make up your mind, I'll get you one of everything," the Team Plasma king said to me.

I didn't realize how hungry I was but I didn't want N to think that I appreciated anything he did for me so I kept my mouth shut and waved at him dismissively.

Part of me was a bit suspicious at N's hospitality. What did Team Plasma do to the food? Poison it? Burn it? I was their enemy… some of them might not trust me. They could be trying to get rid of me… I'd better inspect my food before putting any of it in my mouth.

N came over to the bed and handed me a plate piled high with different breakfasts. "Tell me, did you sleep well last night?"

I stabbed the pancakes with a fork and sniffed it experimentally.

My sense of smell is like a Growlithe's. If there was a single drop of poison in the food, I would smell it.

Nothing.

I stuffed the food into my mouth, chewed slowly then swallowed. "Why do you care?" I shot back at N.

He laughed lightly.

I scowled. He had the nerve to laugh at me?! I felt like slapping that smile right off his face.

"You're my princess," N explained. "It's only natural for me to think of your good. And speaking of your good, are you feeling okay? You're very quiet this morning. Yesterday, you screamed every five minutes."

I narrowed my eyes. "Are you _mocking_ me?" I asked slowly, glaring at him. As I said that, I felt my voice completely leaving me.

"No, of course not, my dear. Why would you think that?"

I groaned.

This boy most definitely does not know how to socialize. At least not with humans…

"Oh! I almost forgot!" N suddenly said. "Your luggage came last night."

I nearly choked on the piece of bacon I was chewing on. "What?" I asked when I recovered.

"Some people game last night and delivered your luggage while you were asleep." N said and gave me a smile. "I must admit that you look very beautiful when you're asleep, like a Swanna flying through the air."

"Do not flatter me." I said flatly.

"You shouldn't talk anymore, my dear lovely Persia," N ordered. "Your throat sounds very dry and sore. I'll arrange for a doctor to come look at it." He jumped up from the chair he was sitting in and ran out of the room. "I'll go get your luggage too!" he called as he rushed down the hall.

I coughed a few times and breathed slowly. _He better not look through my personal things… _I thought. _Proton, Petrel, Ariana and Archer might have hid something in there._

Moments later, N game back with my luggage which was in a fairly large bag that my father had gotten for me for my fifteenth birthday, a couple of years back.

It was covered with the pokeball logo and had plenty of little compartment for me to hide stuff in.

N held it out to me and I quickly snatched it away and began to dig around in it for a communication device that I'm sure my executives packed, so I can keep in touch.

I found a tiny microchip in a baggie at the bottom of the bag. Probably a tracking device to somehow stick onto N so I'll know where he is at all times. I was about to take it out to figure out how it worked but stopped myself. I looked over at N who was staring at me with amusement as if he expected me to pull a Buneary out of a hat, or in this case, the bag. I stared back at him just to see if he'll look away. He didn't. I cleared my throat and smiled innocently. "Please go away," I said in my sweetest voice.

"If it makes you happy," N replied all gentleman-like. He slipped out the door quietly.

When he was gone, I dug through my bag and found something unusual.

A bottle of purple nail polish was tucked securely in a side pocket of the bag.

_That's odd… I don't wear nail polish._ I unscrewed the top and took a whiff of the purple liquid.

It smelled strong, addictive and bitter. The poison from a Toxicroak's cheeks.

So my executives sent me poison to carry around in the disguise of nail polish. How clever of them! Where would I be without them?

I quickly shoved the poison into my sleeve and felt suddenly satisfied. My mood improved a bit and I let N back into the room. He didn't suspect a thing which made me even more cheerful. I acted natural and tried to make conversation. "… So what am I supposed to do today?"

N appeared happy that I was cooperating with his schedule. He broke into a childish grin. "I wanted to take you to the Ferris wheel in Nimbasa City! I love Ferris wheels… the circular motion, the mechanics. They're like a collection of elegant formulas…" He seemed in a daze.

I personally thought it was stupid to think so highly of a piece of an amusement park. _But didn't the female Team Plasma grunts say that N once took a girl called White on the Ferris wheel?_ I thought._ That's pleasant. _I thought sarcastically. I sighed and began to lift my covers and swing my legs over the side of the bed. "I suppose I should get u-,"

N suddenly snapped out of his daydream. "How can I forget?!" he exclaimed running to a wardrobe at the other end of the room and throwing open the doors.

Inside were dozens of colorful, exotic, and nicely made gowns fit for a princess. They were so perfect that they were practically glowing.

"I had these made for you last night," N explained hastily. "I've wanted to see you wear one all morning!" He reached deep into the wardrobe and pulled out a dazzling green dress that had golden trim and was sparkly all over. "Try one on!" he suggested and threw the dress in my face.

I shrieked as the dress landed on me. It smelled like jasmine and daffodils and lots of other flowers that I couldn't identify. I gagged at the strong scent and shoved the gown away. "You _perfumed_ it?!" I sucked in a gulp of fresh air and held my breath as I tried to put as much distance as I possibly could away from the reeking dress.

N's face suddenly fell and he looked disappointed. "You don't like it?" he asked quietly.

I scowled. "I don't wear perfume! The closest thing I've ever worn to perfume is deodorant!" My throat burned and I coughed a couple of times which made it worse. I lowered my voice and said, "The dress is bad enough. Why are you making me smell like a Carnivine?"

"You don't like the dress either?" N asked in disbelief. "I can have new ones made to fit your liking," he offered.

"No!" My voice was down to a whisper now. "I just want to wear what I always wear!" I said referring to what I had worn the day before.

"But princesses wear dress," N protested. "You have to look royal and fairytale-like." He pouted as if he were lecturing a five year-old about how to use a blender and food had flown everywhere.

I raised an eyebrow. "So how come you're not dressed up as Prince Charming from Cinderella, hmm?"

N appeared to think about it for a moment. Then he looked down at himself. He was wearing his usual white button down shirt over a black turtle-neck one, long khaki pants and a black and white baseball cap. N squinted his eyes as if he were really considering this. "Good point," he finally decided and closed the wardrobe doors.

I smirked. _That was easy._

N came around the bed and pulled the little room service rope that hung above my head. A small _ting-ling_ sound came and moments later, a Team Plasma grunt showed up at the door of the bedroom. "Yes, my Lord?" she asked, bowing at us.

"Would you please taken my most darling Persia to the dressing room? She wished to get dressed," N told the grunt.

The grunt looked at me and narrowed her eyes with envy. Then she turned back to N and said politely, "Yes, Lord N." She came over, helped me out of my bed and escorted me out of the room.

The dressing room very much resembled a very bright Hall of Mirrors with wardrobes in every corner.

A grunt had brought clothes to me and left me in privacy.

* * *

As I began to change, I thought of my father. _Where is he now? _

Father went to Hoenn a few years ago after he left Team Rocket to me. I eventually heard from him on my birthday, the Team Rocket Anniversary, Christmas, etc. But he hasn't been calling lately or even sent a message. The last time he talked to me was a year, three months, two weeks, and five days ago. At that time, he was dealing with a Team Magma problem. Team Aqua had been defeated by my Team Rocket six years ago and Team Galactic surrendered when their boss, Cyrus, left to go to another world. Therefore, Team Magma is the only other organization (besides Team Plasma, of course, what a stubborn bunch) whom we have not disbanded yet. Father has grown older and a small bit less violent. He said he could handle Team Magma by himself when I offered to send backup. There were rumors spread through Team Rocket that Giovanni was making some kind of treaty or compromise with Maxie, the leader of Team Magma. That sounded strange to me.

I stepped into my boots and threw on my flowing coat. I looked at myself in the many mirrors that surrounded me. I looked normal again, thank Arceus. I smiled with satisfaction and made my way back to my (N's room, whatever). I reached for the door knob but hesitated when I heard a conversation in the hall. I slowly pressed my ear to the door and listened.

"But, Ghetsis sir," a Team Plasma grunt sounded pleading and kind of scared as he spoke from the other side of the bronze door. "If Lord N finds out, he'll-,"

"Don't give me that same excuse again!" Ghetsis' raspy and annoyed voice interrupted. "I don't care for the boy! Just get rid of that cursed Rocketeer! I don't care how you do it as long as she doesn't come back and N doesn't find out it was my doing!"

I heard Ghetsis pace the marble floor in frustration. "You cannot underestimate her," he continued, sounding a bit less agitated. "She is the daughter of Giovanni…"

"Then, how would you suggest I carry out this mission, sir?" the grunt asked in a shaky voice.

Ghetsis sighed and I heard fabric being shuffled as he dug into his robes. "Take this."

I could not see any of this but I had the common sense to know that it must be something designed to "get rid of" me. Soft clinks made while Ghetsis handed the thing to the grunt told me that it was glass.

The grunt drew in a short gasp. "Poison, sir?" he asked Ghetsis.

_So, they're planning to poison me, huh? _I thought, smirking. _How predictable. Well, Ghetsis… _I smiled for this amused me very much. _I thought you'd do better than that. I'm honestly a little disappointed. _I chuckled silently and continued to listen to the conversation.

"Do not fail me," Ghetsis said bitterly and I heard his long robes brush the polished floor as he glided away.

I kept waiting to see if the grunt would carry out Ghetsis' plan or throw the poison away and run. After a while, he sighed heavily and went away.

I waited a safe amount of time before opening the door and sticking my head out to see if there were any other grunts outside. There were none. I felt quite proud of myself for eavesdropping on that plan. _Life is good. _I thought brightly as I began to head back towards N's room. He'll be wondering where I am.

**A/N: So sorry if this chapter was short. You'd think I'd have written a more interesting chapter after nearly three months without posting! Anyway… thanks for reading this crummy chapter. I promise the next one will be more entertaining!**

**~ThePeacockFeather**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: Here it is, people! Chapter 5! Reviews are always appreciated and so is criticism. Enjoy the story and hit that favorite button if you like it!**

**Disclaimers: I don't own anything… you know the rest.**

Chapter 5…

N's Castle, Unova Region…

Persia's P.O.V

When I had made it back to my/N's room(I still have trouble saying that…), a doctor was there. Or at least she looked like one with a stethoscope around her neck and a clipboard in hand. She wore thin glasses and had a caring mother-like smile plastered across her heart shaped face.

I closed the door behind me as quietly as I could, trying not to be noticed. N and the doctor seemed to be having a conversation about me since I heard my name mentioned. They looked up when they heard the door softly click close. I froze by the door, cursing myself silently.

The doctor gave me a kind smile, stood up from the chair she sat and straightened out her white lab coat. "Greetings, Princess Persia," she said. Her voice sounded bubbly and kind of happy-go-lucky. "My name is Doctor Elaine." She stuck out her hand at me.

I stared at her, calculating weather she can be trusted or not. Surprisingly, she didn't seem like the one to stab someone in the back. I hesitantly shook her hand. "Hi…"

The Doctor giggled uncontrollably. "You're so cute!" she exclaimed like a mother. Then she leaned toward me and spoke in a soft voice as if she didn't what N to hear or something but I knew he still could.

I jumped back a bit when the doctor got so close. She giggled again when she saw my reaction. "Oh, you little worry Patrat!" she said. "I don't bite."

_Are you sure? _I wanted to ask but I kept quiet. Honesty, I was kind of scared of her. She's too cheerful and optimistic. It wasn't normal. I wandered if it would rub off on me.

The doctor whispered into my ear excitedly, "You know, Princess Persia, I'm very glad Lord N has found someone to love. I was beginning to worry about him."

My eyes darted to N to see if he was listening. He was staring at me intensely and I shuddered slightly. _This nurse better not get any_ _ideas_ I thought suspiciously.

"So," the doctor quickly perked up. "I heard that your throat is hurting. I'm here to help." She held her arms out and for a second I couldn't believe she was expecting me to give her a hug or something.

Elaine turned to N and said respectfully, "If you don't mind, Lord N, please leave the Princess and me alone for a moment. I work better with just my patient and me in a room."

I half expected N to throw a fit and insist that he will be good. But he just got up from his seat and nodded to the doctor, "Of course. Don't take too long though. My Persia and I are going to the Ferris wheel very soon." He moved closer to me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

I turned pale and a fuzzy feeling came from the bottom of my stomach. N breathed into my hair and I could his breath which had a lemony flavor. I cleared my throat to let N know that he can let go now but he didn't move. I glanced at the doctor almost pleadingly.

She giggled silently but said, "Lord N, please allow me to be with the Princess alone now."

N reluctantly moved away from me and I breathed. Before going out the door, N told the doctor to "be gentle with his princess". It was a nightmare. Immediately after N left the room, I began wondering if the doctor was going to spread the gossip about N and me to all of Team Plasma. I'm sure they'll be very eager to hear some juicy secrets about what their king does to a girl. Sometimes I don't even know what a big topic of conversation I am.

The doctor motioned for me to sit down in front of her and I did obediently. She took out a little pocket flashlight and told me to open wide. I opened my mouth to let her take a look. She seemed quite serious now. Not the giggly little lady she was just seconds ago. She muttered to herself about how red my throat looked. "Your Majesty?" she asked suddenly.

"Uh hugh?" I answered awkwardly. It was hard to talk right when a flashlight is being pointed down your throat.

"Have you and Lord N…" she glanced nervously in the direction of the bed. It took be a second to process her nervous behavior. Did she think that N and I…

"No!" I shouted in her face. "No, no, no, no, no! Don't think that! Oh my Arceus! Get a grip on yourself!" I breathed heavily and wondered if N was listening. That's kind of awkward… I buried my face in my hands to avoid the embarrassment. "Oh, save me, Arceus…" I muttered. That was actually a mistake.

All Giratina broke loose no longer than two seconds after I made my comment. The curtains that dangled near the balcony were blown completely off their hanger thingies. An immense blast of wind came from outside and Arceus shot into the room through the balcony. The energy that surrounded it made nearby objects shake and fall to the floor. It(let's call Arceus a he since it looks more like a he) stormed into the room in fury and was glaring at my doctor.

Doctor Elaine had ducked for cover under the bed when Arceus entered. Arceus spoke in his metallic voice to me. "Is this woman threatening you, Persia?"

I had figured out then that Arceus apparently heard my cries and flew up to help when I had "commanded" him to. He fumed at Elaine and waited for an order. I couldn't imagine how things could get any worse considering Arceus's rage is at a very high level and he might as well have killed everyone in the room including me if he was mad enough. I was thinking about taking Arceus and backing out of the room slowly to not draw attention to ourselves but things apparently _did _get worse.

The tall doors of the bedroom flew open and N and twenty Team Plasma grunts were standing in the doorway, probably ready to restrain Arceus.

When Arceus saw that more Team Plasma members were here, he went into a complete temper tantrum. The heat energy around him made the air ripple. I noticed N looking at Arceus, probably doing his psychic mind-reading thing which really wasn't needed considering Arceus can speak human.

"You…" Arceus growled at N. "What have you done?"

I was going to tell Arceus that everything was fine and that he didn't need to be so mad but N spoke before I could. "Arceus, you don't have to be so mad. I am taking care of your trainer just fine. She is going to be my princess!"

"Your _what_?!" Arceus shouted in rage.

_Great job, N. Now Arceus will never calm down. _I thought bitterly. I then noticed a sphere of orangy-purple energy above Arceus's head. Is Arceus attacking? Sphere above head… purple and orange energy… uh-oh…it's… "Draco Meteor," I gasped.

Arceus let out a battle cry and the sphere of energy exploded upward.

"No! Don't!" I shouted. Considering we were in a room with a ceiling, the attack didn't do anything but blast a giant hole in the roof. Chunks of the ceiling began to fall down and I had to dodge them blindly because of all the dust in the air. Somewhere in the chaos, I heard N calling my name frantically. I spun around in a full circle looking for a way out of the collapsing room.

My eyes landed on the blur of light that came from the balcony. My exit! I began to head for the light, jumping over pieces of marble ceiling and knocked over furniture. When I reached the edge of the balcony, I breathed in fresh air and prepared to jump down to the legendary pokemon who were in the court yard. I trusted them enough to know that they'll cushion my landing with their powers. I backed up a few paces to get a head start and began to pick up speed.

Just as I was about to fling myself off the balcony, a sharp pain came from my stomach and a forceful pull tugged me back. Then my world went black.

**A/N: …Lotsa action but not a lot of entertainment… so sorry, guys. I decide to put the Ferris wheel ride in the next chapter. Please keep reading! This was kind of a fill-in chapter. It doesn't really have any effect on the story itself. See you all later and Happy Thanksgiving to everyone!**

**~ThePeacockFeather**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey, Readers! This is the moment you've all been waiting for! N and Persia are finally going to ride to Ferris wheel and meet a few familiar characters from the games! Please review too… I've really been needing some encouragement lately…**

**Disclaimers: I don't own pokemon!**

**Chapter 6**

N's Castle, Unova…

Persia's P.O.V

It was a couple more days before N attempted to drag me to the Ferris wheel again. After Arceus nearly killed us all, I woke up in a daze in N's room.

N had been sitting beside the bed offering me soup when I came to. "Oh, you're awake, darling," he said with relief and held out a spoon full of vegetable soup for me to drink. How old did he think I was? Four? I can feed myself, you know.

I couldn't understand how I had blacked out when I was trying to get away from the chaos or what caused the pain in my stomach before I was knocked out. It was odd. It felt like someone looped a lasso made of fishing wire around me torso and tugged with the horse power of a Rapidash. If I ever found out who did that to me, I'll strangle them with my bare hands for making a fool out of me.

N handed to bowl of soup to me and said, "Drink that, my darling. It will make you feel much better. And when you do, we'll try and go on that Ferris wheel ride again!"

"What… happened to me…?" I mumbled weakly. I felt my aching forehead and concentrated on keeping the soup in my hands from spilling. Another thing I noticed was that my voice was back. Oh, joy.

N seemed quite eager to tell me exactly what happened to me. "While Arceus was in rage, one of our Team Plasma grunts saw you about to throw yourself off the balcony!" He said that all dramatic and emotionally. "That heroic grunt yanked you back just as you were about to fall to your death! That reminds me," he perked up. "We need to go thank him! Come!" He grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the comfy bed, knocking over the soup in the process.

Man oh man… he talks fast.

"Wait a minute, wait a minute!" I screamed. "What is going on?!"

N stopped and gave me a quizzled look. "We are going to express our gratitude to the grunt who saved you, darling. I will even promote him to a higher rank if it makes you feel better-,"

"What are you talking about?!" I gawked at N. "I was not jumping to my death! I was saving myself from being crushed by the tons of marble raining down on me! That grunt nearly choked me to death!" I yanked my hand out of N's grip and felt around my stomach to make sure that whatever the grunt used to restrain me had not sliced my tummy. _Ouch…_

"Really…?" N muttered in confusion. Then he saw me wince in pain as I rubbed my stomach. "Are you alright, darling?"

"No…" I answered angrily. "You wanna know what will make me happy?" I asked with a fake smile.

"Of course, my dear," N said, putting his arm around me and pulling me into his chest. "I'll do anything to make you happy." He said into my hair.

"Is that so?" I asked with sarcasm. Without any luck, I tried to pry myself away from N but he held on to me. I gave up and let him embrace me. I cleared my throat and prepared to yell, "FIRE THAT IDIOT OF A GRUNT WHO ALMOST KILLED ME!"

Then there was a knock on the bedroom door.

As soon as I heard the knock, my instincts kicked in. I jerked out of N's arms and tried to put some distance between us. But sadly, I tripped over the leg of a sofa and almost fell on my face. N caught me just as I was about to slam into the coffee table.

At that moment, the grunt who probably knocked on the door came in and saw us. Didn't the grunts have to wait until N lets them in? This one just barged in like he owned the place. His face grew red when he saw N and me.

N had saved me from getting a concussion but the way he was holding me was embarrassingly romantic. His arm was around my waist and his face was dangerously close to mine. If I was the grunt, I would have thought that I was interrupting some kind of soap opera rehearsal.

I scrambled away from N and the grunt. _Well that was an… unexpected turn of events… _I thought wearily.

N recovered very quickly, believe it or not. "Oh, darling," he called to me. "This is the grunt who saved you!"

I stared at the grunt and narrowed my almond shaped eyes. "You almost killed me!" I screamed at him.

The grunt stumbled back in surprise and shook with terror. "Eer… um, Lord N?" he addressed N nervously.

I fumed and heat waves were practically coming from my body. "Fire him!" he said to N. "That will make me happy."

N looked at me with kiddish surprise. "Darling, why would you want this grunt to be fired? He saved your li-."

"No, he didn't! He could have killed me, N!" I protested. "If I hadn't been training for the past 14 years to strengthen my body, I would be dead now! Is that what you want?" I sat on the bed and began to cry into my hands. I was not afraid of dying. But I _was_ afraid of dying without first doing something that people will remember forever and making my father proud of me.

N came over and sat down beside me. He pulled me into an embrace and whispered softly to me, "Don't cry, Persia… it makes me sad that you're sad…"

That made me cry harder. Why did this have to happen to me? Why can't someone else be N's princess? I wanted to go home and back to Johto and listen to my executives bicker and argue and maybe even enjoying a good horror movie with my father like we used to when I was younger. Why did N care about me so much? We've known each other for about a week! Most normal people get to know each other for a few months before proposing marriage.

N patted my back as I wept into his white shirt. He looked at the grunt who was still standing by the door, gawking at us. N's expression turned agitated and angry after a while and I heard him pull the room service cord that hung near the bed.

Moments later, a few other grunts showed up in response to the room service bell ringing. "You called, My Lord?"

"Please escort this grunt out of the castle." N ordered firmly. "He is not to come back to Team Plasma again."

"Yes, my Lord," the new grunts replied and they quickly took the original grunt away.

I could hear his desperate cries of apology as he was kicked out of the castle. Right before he disappeared down the long hallway, I heard a small part about Ghetsis in the grunt's useless explanations. Did Ghetsis have something to do with him almost choking me to death? Strange. Very strange.

N wiped a stray tear from my eyes with his thumb.

I hiccupped and sniffled like a little girl. I guess since I was actually enjoying myself in N's arms, N felt pretty proud of himself for making some progress with me.

"Darling," N said to me.

"What?" I mumbled quickly. Then I realized that I had answered to "darling". Dear Giratina, that's creepy…

N didn't seem to notice anything. "If you don't feel like going to the Ferris wheel anymore, we can go another time, tomorrow maybe."

"No…" I shook my head and stood up dizzily. "I need to get it over with. Take me to the Ferris wheel."

* * *

Nimbasa City was lively that day like every other day. The amusement park was packed with kids standing in line to go on roller coasters, bumper cars, and to get cotton candy and balloon pokemon from a clown. The sun was really hot but no one seemed to be bothered by it except me. There was a huge line of couples standing at the Ferris wheel waiting for their turn in a gondola.

As we neared the Ferris wheel, I grew annoyed. There were so many people. Oh joy. I'll be an old lady by the time the line shortens considering the Ferris wheel was rotating so… slowly…

N began to head toward the back of the line but I grabbed on to his arm and began to pull him through the line with me.

I shoved past some couples, flashing charming smiles that made them forget that I was cutting in front of them. "Excuse me! Pardon us! Coming through!" I shouted as I pushed a few people out of the way, dragging N along. Once we reached the front of the line, I shoved N into a gondola and the doors closed behind us.

I breathed a sigh of relief as the Ferris wheel began to lift us high into the air. "Well that was really easy," I said turning back to N who was sitting on one side of the pokeball shaped gondola. "What are we doing here again?" I asked him after a few seconds of silence.

N got up from his seat and began to approach me.

My eyes bugged a little and I tried to back up but felt the back of the gondola press against my skin. I checked how far off the ground the gondola was. _Okay, it's not that far down. _I confirmed._ If you need to jump, you won't break anything._ I turned back to N who was uncomfortably close to me. I gulped. What is he doing?

"I… I wanted to try something…" N snaked an arm around my waist like he did at the castle. His face was so close to mine that I could see my reflection in his eyes. Is he going to kiss me? He _wants_ to kiss me? But he knows I hate him… or not.

I had my first kiss when I was six. Quite the young age, yes? It was with a guy I hardly knew and didn't exactly have a crush on. A Team Rocket grunt had brought his son to work for Bring-Your-Kid-to-Work Day. I guess the boy ran off from his dad and eventually found me in my room, reading a book. We were both naïve and clueless back then so we quickly became friends, not even knowing who the other was. At the end of the work day, before he left with his dad, the boy kissed me, an actual kiss that a kid usually doesn't experience until they're at least eleven or so. My father was so mad that he fired the grunt and threatened to bring out his pistol. If you ask me, it wasn't a very happy memory… let's get back to reality, shall we?

I wondered if the people on the ground can look up and see us in our gondola… that's unpleasant… I gulped again and watched N. A warm blush came over my face when his lips were about a centimeter away from mine. Then… then…

RING! RING!

I jumped, causing my nose to graze N's lightly. I hardly had the time to feel embarrassed about that, but my face still turned beet red and I could see that N's was too.

He backed away from me to let me answer my Xtranciever that was ringing like a maniac.

I took out my communication device and hit the answer button. "Uh… Hello?" I greeted quietly. The screen flashed on and the faces of my executives popped up. _Oh no…_

"Greetings, Miss Persia!" Petrel called through the Xtranciever. "How are things going at the Team Pl- why is your face so red, Miss Persia? Have you been sun burned?"

I paled. "Er… that's just… um…" I touched my face and turned away from the Xtranciever.

The doors of the gondola opened and N and I got out allowing the next couple to have their turn.

"Who is it, darling?" N asked as we stomped through the amusement park.

I waved N's question aside and tried to hear my executives with all the shouting and laughing that was around me.

"Where are you?" Proton asked, hearing the amusement park rides and children screaming in the background. He could probably see the chaos behind me through the Xtranciever too.

"I'm at… um…" I was out of answers. Sweat drops slid down my neck. This isn't good… "I'm at a very important place… can't talk right now! I'll call you all back!" Then I quickly pressed the _end_ button, shutting them out of my business. I sighed and sank into a nearby bench.

"Who was that?" N asked again as he sat down beside me.

"Nobody," I chirped, hoping that I sounded convincing. "Wrong number!"

N bought it and relaxed again. "Would you like something, darling?" he asked me after a while. "Cotton candy? Lemonade? Ice cream?"

"Can we go home now?" I asked miserably.

N's face fell. "Are sure you want to leave?"

"Yes… please take me back to the castl-."

I was interrupted by a loud shriek from across the park. A girl with short blonde hair and a huge green hat was jumping up and down, pointing a finger at N and me. She looked quite hyper and shouted, "White! White! Black! Black! Cheren! Cheren! Get over here you guys!"

_Who is that? _I raised an eye brow at her.

Seconds later, three more people joined the blonde haired girl. Another girl had long brown hair that was in a really high ponytail. There were two boys, one with glasses and black hair and another with a cap and brown hair. They seemed to be focused on N.

_What in the name of Arceus is going on?_ I thought violently.

N seemed to know those people because he smiled at them and waved them over. "White! It's been a long time!"

I watched the brown haired girl cautiously come over to us. She slowly waved and said, "Hi, N… um… who is this?" She looked at me.

"Who are _you_?" I countered.

N laughed and put an arm around me. "This is Persia, my lovely princess and bride to be!"

"Who are you?" I repeated at the brown haired girl. Not that I was annoyed by N being friendly to another girl but… this was weird. Who is this girl? She's a trainer obviously but I've grown to be alert to strangers after being in Team Rocket since the day I was born.

"I'm White…" the girl said hesitantly.

"White and I had a big final battle a few months ago to decide which of our ideals was superior," N explained. "And I won." I could hear the pride in his voice.

White looked quite ashamed to have lost to N. I couldn't blame her. I'd be pretty ticked off if I was beaten by an eighteen year old boy who had the brain of a toddler.

"What did you win?" I asked N.

N looked really eager to tell me what he had won. "I am now free to issue a law across Unova that commands trainers to release their pokemon. But I haven't been able to do that yet since Team Rocket from the Johto region has been causing troubles for me." He simply glanced at me.

I stuck my tongue out at him.

The blonde girl looked sad now. "I'm glad I can still be with my pokemon for a while… I should thank this Team Rocket!"

"You're welcome!" I called without thinking.

"What was that?" the blonde answered.

"Um… that was nothing," I said quickly.

"I'm not three years old. I know 'nothing' means _something_."

I sighed. _So what if I told her that I'm part of Team Rocket? _I asked myself. _If she tries to call the police, I can just rip her throat out. _I turned to the girl. "Look…"

"Bianca," she supplied.

"Look, Bianca," I started. "First I'm going to say that I am a trained fighter and if you try to run, you will not be able to get away."

Bianca nodded anxiously. "Yeah?" She leaned in closer like I was about to tell her the juiciest gossips in Unova.

I glanced at the others who were looking at us curiously. I lowered my voice and whispered to Bianca. "I'm the leader of Team Rocket and the only reason you haven't been forced to release your pokemon yet is that I have been keeping Team Plasma on their toes. You're welcome. Team Plasma and Team Rocket are bitter enemies so Ghetsis won't do anything until he gets even with my organization. If you know anything about Team Rocket, Bianca, you'd know that we notoriously captured the Johto, Kanto, and Sinnoh regions and also the Orange Islands and a few others. Before you try and call the police on me, just know that without Team Rocket, Team Plasma will dominate and take your precious pokemon from you!" I felt pretty proud for making that big speech.

Bianca seemed to have shut me out after I mentioned how much Team Plasma and Rocket hate each other. Her eyes were staring at something far off.

I frowned and waved my hand in front of her face.

She snapped out of her trance and suddenly threw her arms around me.

I yelped in surprise and tried to pry Bianca off of me. "Let go!" I shouted at her.

"I'm sorry!" Bianca let go of me, embarrassed. "It's just… it's so romantic how you and N are a couple but your Teams hate each other!" She wiped a tear from her eyes. Wow… talk about emotional. Bianca sniffled. "It's like Romeo and Juliette!" she wailed, drawing the attention of White and her two other friends.

My eye twitched.

N gave me a confused look.

I hid my face as Bianca continued emphasize how much of a Romeo-and-Juliette couple N and I were. This was not my intention at all… I heard Bianca explain the entire story to White and the boys whose names were apparently Cheren and Black.

My pride is completely gone. N almost kissed me on the Ferris wheel, I hung up on my executives who probably hate me now, and Bianca and telling everyone about my relationship with N. This is a nightmare!

I grabbed onto N's arm. "Take me home! Take me home please! I want to go back to the castle please! I will love you forever!" I wanted to take that back as soon as I said that.

"Of course, dear," N answered kindly. He better not be expecting me to be all lovey and romantic when we get back… He sent out his Zekrom and helped me onto the deep black pokemon.

_This is the worst day of my live. _I thought as Zekrom carried us into the air and back to N's Castle.

**A/N: Done! I'm feeling pretty proud of this chapter. What do you guys think? Please leave some reviews below. It helps a lot with emotional support and encouragement. Thanks!**

**~ThePeacockFeather**


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**N's Castle, Unova**

**Persia's POV**

My hands were shaking as I scrolled through my contacts list on my Xtranciever. I steadied my breathing as I found my executives' numbers. _Should I call? No… maybe I should… better not… but I need to… I can wait… no I can't… yes I can… just suck it up and call! _I took a deep breath and pressed the call button. As it began to ring, I glanced at N who was asleep beside me.

It was really early in the morning so he was not awake yet. I thought about making the call outside of the room but I knew that the sound of the giant door closing would wake N up and he'd be wondering who I'm talking to.

I sat up in our bed and listened to the sound of the Xtranciever calling my executives. Over the past few days, I've finally agreed to sleep with N as long as he stays on his side of the bed.

I was honesty hoping that no one would pick up the phone so I wouldn't have to talk to my executives now but someone did.

"Hello?" Ariana's face flashed onto the screen. "Who might this be?"

"This is Persia," I answered.

"Oh! Good morning, Miss Persia," Ariana said cheerfully. "Why are you calling at this hour? It's not even 5 o clock yet."

I turned the Xtranciever so that Ariana could see N sleeping peacefully.

"Oh…" she muttered lowering her voice to a whisper. "So what is it you need? Is something wrong?"

"No," I answered. "I just wanted to say that I'm very sorry for hanging up on Petrel and Proton yesterday. I was… busy."

"No worries, Miss Persia. They'll understand."

"Thank you," I breathed. I looked over at N who was beginning to stir. "Eer… N is waking up! I'll call you guys again if I need something."

"Good bye, Miss Persia." The screen went black as Ariana hung up.

I stuffed my Xtranciever under my pillow and lay back down, pretending to be asleep. I heard N sit up and rub his eyes. His green hair was a mess and his eyes were sleepy and lacked alertness. I closed my eyes as I felt him shift.

Moments later, I felt his cheek rub against mine. What is this? Only pokemon do this. Nuzzling, is it called? A shiver ran down my back. His cheek was soft and warm and smooth like the model for a skin cream commercial.

"N!" I shouted, probably scaring him to death.

N quickly jerked away, his face as red as a Cheri Berry. "You were awake…" he mumbled, embarrassed.

"Yes, I was awake," I said flatly. "And what was _that_?"

He twiddled his fingers and muttered a few things that I couldn't understand… probably an apology.

I felt my cheek which was really hot. I wondered if N kept security cameras in his castle. If so, I wondered who would be watching us right now in the security room. What is my life coming to?

"I… I saw you sleeping so I…" N said weakly, biting his lip. "We were interrupted on the Ferris wheel yesterday so I thought maybe…" He trailed off.

I sighed, turned away from N and plopped back down to go to sleep. "Don't do that again, _ever,_" I said hatefully before closing my eyes again.

* * *

I wandered through the halls of N's Castle pointlessly. I had just gotten done having a very quiet breakfast with N and Ghetsis and the other important Team Plasma people. N had gone into the throne room to take care of something so I took the time to look around the castle.

I passed many rooms that were all the same; long table, a few chairs, grunts cleaning the room, and a fireplace that was not being used since it was the middle of August.

After going down three staircases and possibly thirty rooms that were exactly the same, I came to a door that was smaller than and not as fancy as the others. I slowly pushed the heavy doors open and peered inside the room.

What I found completely shocked me.

I was standing in a small room with a cloud patterned floor. Toys were scattered on the floor. A little toy train was running on a plastic track. A few crates filled with colorful wooden blocks were in the corners. A basketball hoop stood on the left side of me and a basketball lay on the floor beside it. At the far end of the room were a skateboard ramp and a skateboard that had scratch marks all over it as if an angry Purrloin had attacked it. Near the ceiling was a model airplane that flew around in circles.

I frowned. _Does N have a little brother or something?_

"It's you…" someone growled from behind me.

I turned around to see Ghetsis standing in the door way, blocking my exit. I gritted my teeth at him. "What do you want, Ghetsis? Are you here to gloat?"

Ghetsis sneered. "I'm just here to warn you that if you do not get out of this castle, I will kill you, and N will not be able to protect you no matter what!"

"So, you're only here to throw a threat at me," I concluded, looking bored. "And I don't plan to leave this castle anytime soon. Just _try_ and kick me out." I taunted him.

Ghetsis fumed. "Why you little-."

"What?" I said, crossing my arms. "You don't get anywhere with just insults, Ghetsis. Let us spar, shall we?" I flicked my wristed and my silver knives flew into my hands.

Ghetsis tensed. He growled at me before shouting, "Shadow Triad!"

Three dark shapes materialized beside Ghetsis. "Yes, my Lord Ghetsis?" the replied together.

"Get rid of the girl," Ghetsis commanded, jabbing a finger at me.

"Yes, my lord." The Shadow Triad disappeared then reappeared again, surrounding me.

I snorted. "Coward," I said looking at Ghetsis. I studied the three ninja-like people that surrounded me and thought about how I'll get rid of them. Before I could think of a good plan, someone came into the room, interrupting me.

"Father?" N asked as he in. Then he saw me cornered by the Shadow Triad. "Father! What are you doing?!" he shouted at Ghetsis.

Ghetsis shoved him away. "This doesn't concern you, boy! If this girl hadn't come into the picture, my plan would have already been complete! I will take over Unova, steal everybody's pokemon, and use them myself!"

"But you said that Team Plasma helps pokemon who have been abused!" N protested.

"That's just a story I made up to form Team Plasma!" Ghetsis said, waving N aside. "I would have taken over Unova days ago if the Team Rocket spy hadn't been invited in by you!"

I swung my knives at Ghetsis but two of the Shadow Triad members restrained me before I could do any real damage.

"Let go of her!" N shouted at the three ninjas. He yelled down the hallway. "Guards!"

I squirmed and wiggled and thrashed but the Shadow Triads who held me kept their grip. So I bit them. I've always had two teeth in my mouth that were pointy and sharp like a vampire's. I thought that this was a good time to use them.

One of the Shadow Triad members yelped in pain as I bit down on his hand. I probably left a scar there… not that I care for their well-being.

As I was about to escape from the other Shadow Triad, the guards showed up and restrained Ghetsis.

The Shadow Triad completely forgot about me and went to save Ghetsis. They circled their master and vanished, taking Ghetsis with them. What a bunch of cowards.

I examined my arms to make sure I didn't get any bruises. Then N slammed into me with a hug.

"Dear Zekrom, are you alright, Darling?" he asked me.

"Just fine…" I muttered. I straightened my clothes and dusted myself off. That was quite an interesting event if you ask me but I was still very mad that Ghetsis got away with his ninja body guards.

At least I got some information out of Ghetsis. I'd better call my executives.

* * *

"He said that he only formed Team Plasma so he can take over the region!" I explained to my executives over the Xtranciever. Proton, Petrel, Ariana, and Archer leaned in to the screen to listen to the juicy secrets I found out about Ghetsis.

"N seemed to not know about Ghetsis's evil plans." I continued. "And the Shadow Triad wisped Ghetsis away somewhere!"

"It seems you had quite the stressful day, Miss Persia," Petrel said. "We will try and find out where Ghetsis has gone. And Miss Persia, you should call Mr. Giovanni. I'm sure he'd want to hear about this."

I nodded. "Okay. See you guys later." I pressed the end button and the screen went dark. Although I wanted to call my father, I didn't really want to tell him that I'm at N's castle being his princess… After thinking for a while, I completely shut the idea away and decided not to call. Better to avoid having to explain this to him now.

N had gone to get me some tea after my fight with Ghetsis and his Shadow Triad.

I was in a little tea room now. I sat down in a cushy chair and waited. I glanced around the room and noticed a grand piano sitting in a corner. I had learned how to play when I was three but had to quit when I turned eleven because my father had some new duties he wanted me to take over. I still knew how to play but it felt weird to want to play it now. It's been such a long time…

"Hello, darling," N greeted as he came into the room with a tea tray. "I've brought some cakes, cookies, and other small snacks if you're hungry while drinking tea." He noticed me staring at the piano. He put the tray down on the table and came beside me. "Do you want to play it, darling?"

I took a shaky breath. "No." I turned to the tea and poured myself a cup. Blowing my hot drink to help in cool, I tried to remember how to play a song that I liked as a little girl, but it was all really fuzzy.

N seemed disappointed that I had refused to play the piano. He sat down across from me and sipped his cup of tea silently.

I thought about the toy room I had seen downstairs. "What was that room with the toys and cloud carpet?" I asked N.

N stopped drinking his tea and looked at me. "That is my old toy room. Ghetsis locked me in there for a long time. It was the only world I knew when I was little."

Do I feel sorry for N for having a father like Ghetsis? Yes, I actually do. But it is odd to compare Ghetsis and N. Ghetsis is evil and abusive while N is childish and naive. I can't even believe they're actually father and son.

I finished my tea and ate a cookie. N had given me my pokemon back a few days ago and they had all been healed. I am happy that Mew is itself again and so are my other pokemon.

The rest of teatime passed by in silence.

**A/N: Sorry about the short chapter guys. The Ghetsis part was kind of cheesy… I know. But I had to get rid of him somehow and that's how it turned out. I hope you all still enjoyed this chapter! I probably won't be posting until 2013 so Merry Christmas to everyone and Happy New Year!**


End file.
